mixed up
by gleek06216
Summary: Puckleberry with a side of Cherryford and Pezberitanna. Ninja Rachel makes an apperence as well, read and enjoy :


**This one is for Ravenwolf2089 and cherryPower because for some reason they both have recently gotten anon reviews that were completely ridiculous and rude and made me pissed off. I love you both and think that people need to shut the fuck up and learn to keep their pea size opinions to themselves. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything but the plot but if I did many things would be different!**

**

* * *

**

They don't know how it happened. Sure they dated before, briefly but then they both knew, subconsciously, it was because the one they wanted was unavailable.

Now not only were they available but they were actually with them. Puck and Quinn had been together since the hospital and Finn and Rachel since Regionals, so why is it that here at the end of summer barbeque/farewell Matt party they find themselves alone on the porch talking quietly?

Sure, they have seen each other during the summer; what with Finn and Puck's friendship slowly becoming strong once more and Quinn and Rachel's budding friendship, it was bound to happen that they'd hang out but they hadn't really talked then.

How'd they end up alone now? Puck had been talking to Matt about his move and shit and happened to look up to see Quinn, Finn and Rachel all talking across the room before Rachel turned and with a little wave walked away from the pair and out onto the porch.

Not entirely sure why, Puck found himself following her and that's how they ended up here.

"You ok, Berry?" he asked, sitting down beside her on the step.

"I'm perfectly fine, Noah. Is there something you needed?" She replied, not even looking at him, just staring off into the darkness, while playing with the hem of her skirt.

"That's bullshit. I saw you three talking and then you leaving for here and you looked like someone kicked your puppy or some shit like that, so what'd they do?"

She looked up at him and shook her head, "Nothing, Noah. They were just talking about their summer, I don't know why I left but I just felt…"

"Like the third wheel?" Noah asked, knowingly, since he'd felt the same recently when he hung out with his best friend and his girlfriend.

"Exactly. I know Finn would never cheat on me and even if he would, Quinn wouldn't do that to me, now but I can't help but think that maybe they should, you know, be together. I love Finn, I do and I know he loves me but sometimes when I'm around them I feel like maybe they love each other more or at least different and it makes me so confused and that makes me upset and I just have to leave before I blurt out something stupid and…" She stops and looks at him, realizing that as she had been going on, she'd been talking not only about her boyfriend and friend but his girlfriend, "I'm sorry, Noah. I shouldn't have said any of that. I'm sure Quinn loves you very much."

He shook his head because honestly, what she'd just said was nothing he hadn't been thinking often lately, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing I haven't been thinking myself."

"oh…What should we do?" She asked, quietly.

He shrugged, not having an answer for her.

"Should we talk to them?" She asked, looking at him again, eyes wide but determined, Rachel 'take charge' Berry was coming out.

He shrugged again, "I dunno, I guess, maybe… I mean it does kind of suck to think every time we make out or whatever, she's probably thinking of Hudson… Might as well end this shit before someone gets hurt"

Rachel nodded, determined expression firmly in place, "Alright, let's go."

"Wait! Now? Here?" Puck called, grabbing her arm and pulling her back down beside him.

"No time like the present, Noah" Rachel replied, getting back up and tugging on his hand.

Sighing, he knew he'd lose if he tried to argue so he just nodded and let her pull him up and back into the house.

* * *

"What the hell?" They heard as soon as they walked in.

Finn was walking towards them, looking pissed.

"Something wrong, Finn?" Rachel asked, confused.

"What the hell were you doing out there alone with Puckerman?" Finn demanded, Quinn next to him now, arms crossed giving Puck a hard stare.

"You really want to know?" Puck asked, not liking how Finn's default was accuse now, ask questions later when it came to him. Sure he kind of earned it but damn, this time he'd been trying to help or whatever so it wasn't earned whatsoever.

"He asked didn't he?" Quinn asked, coolly.

"We were discussing how our significant others were obviously more in love with each other than us and how we should let them know that it was alright if they wanted to be together but with how the two of you are acting, I'm going to assume you already are together or you wouldn't be so quick to assume the worst of Noah and I" Rachel replied, with deadly calm.

"Rach, it's not like that, you know I love you" Finn immediately replied, hands in the air. It would have made Puck laugh at how whipped he was, if he hadn't realized the truth of Rachel's words. Quinn'd been cheating on him with Finn, how's that for full circle?

"You know, Finn, I think you honestly believe that but it's of no consequence now. Go ahead and be with Quinn and this time, don't even think about cheating on her in any way, shape or form or you will not be reproducing in this lifetime." Rachel snapped, turning on her heel and walking out the door again, hearing footsteps, she assumed it was Noah or maybe Finn but was surprised when she heard, "Rachel? I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen."

Sighing, Rachel closed her eyes, "I know you didn't Quinn and honestly, I don't blame you, though I probably should, just leave me alone for a few days alright? I have to process all of this. Be with the man you love and be happy. We'll work this out later, okay?"

She felt Quinn slip her arms around her in a backwards hug, "I want you to be happy to Rachel, if I can help with that at all, you know where to call. I'm so sorry" and with that she let go and walked back into the house.

* * *

Five minutes later the door opened again and she felt arms wrap around her from behind again but this time she recognized the smell and leaned back into him, "That was surprising"

He chuckled dryly, "Not really but life sure has a way of coming back and biting you in the ass doesn't it?"

Rachel just nodded her head, resting her hands on his and just standing there, staring out into the darkness.

A while later she said, "I should be more upset about this shouldn't I? My boyfriend cheated on me with his ex, who is a friend of mine but besides a little hurt, I'm not all that upset, just shocked."

Puck kissed the top of her head but didn't say anything because he agreed with her, though he wasn't shocked he wasn't as upset as he thought he'd be.

"It's for the best," Rachel said when he said nothing. She turned around and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Noah, for being here tonight. It's been nice."

He nodded, "No problem, Berry. Want me to take you home? You came with Finn didn't you?"

Rachel nodded, "let me go tell him I got a ride and tell Matthew good bye alright?"

"Sure, I need to talk to Matt and Mike anyway." He nodded, letting her go as they both turned to the door and went back in.

Rachel walked over to Finn and Puck followed her with his eyes, making sure nothing went wrong, she spoke to him for a few seconds before turning and making a beeline for Matt. He didn't even realize someone had walked over to him until they spoke.

"You like her don't you?"

"What the hell" Puck yelled a little, jumping, "Satan don't fucking sneak up on me like that."

Santana smirked at him but just said, "Britney was watching you four all summer. She kept asking me why you guys were mixed up and I didn't understand what she meant and thought it was just another one of her crazy fantasies but it's not is it. You and Rachel are actually falling for each other aren't you?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Finnocence and Quinn are together now, sure but Rach and I? We're just the ones that got left behind."

"Yeah because you seemed real broken hearted learning that slut cheated on you with her ex. The whole time you guys were talking you were watching Berry, did you know that? Except for snapping at Hudson, you didn't take your eyes off her."

He just shrugged, not answering, just finding Rachel again and seeing that she was still happily talking to matt and Mike.

"See? You're doing it again and you don't even realize it do you? You left Matt mid sentence to follow her outside, you let her talk you into breaking up with Q in less than a half an hour and you're still following her with your eyes, you, Noah Puckerman, have feelings for Rachel Berry and I find it sickening and hilarious at the same time."

"Whatever, Satan, here she comes so keep your mouth shut with all the crazy alright?"

"Whatever you say, Puckerman, you know I'm right." Santana replied, smirking again before grinning at Rachel, "Hey, Rach, have a great night"

Startled that the latina was talking to her and being friendly, Rachel shook her self to get over the shock and said, "Thank you, Santana, you as well."

Rolling her eyes, Santana waved and walked over to Britney, leaving the two to stare after her.

"Everything alright, Noah?" Rachel asked, turning back to him.

"Yep, fine, let me go say bye to Rutherford and Chang and I'll be right back, alright?" He replied, leaving before she had a chance to answer.

"See you later, dude. My house tomorrow?" He asked, Matt as they did their secret handshake they'd had since 5th grade.

"Sure, I can't stay long though. I have some plans tomorrow night."

Puck nodded, "Cool, I'll see you then. Later, Chang, see you tomorrow"

"Hold up" Mike said, stopping Puck in his tracks.

"Yea?"

"What's going on with you and Rae?" Mike asked, stern ninja face on.

"Rae?"

"Rachel" Matt answered the question, obviously waiting for an answer himself.

"Why does everyone keep fuckin' asking me that?" Puck growled, not answering, just turning and walking back to Rachel, who was scarily enough talking to Satan and Britney, with a wave over his shoulder, missing the smirks on both of his old friends' faces.

"Ready to go? " He asked when he got back to her.

She nodded and followed him out with a wave to the room. He helped her into his truck and they drove in silence to her house, neither sure what to say.

* * *

When they pulled in to her driveway, Rachel turned to Noah, "Thank you for everything, Noah. I'll see you in school Monday"

"Wait a minute, Rach" Noah called, before she could jump out of the truck.

"Yes?" She asked, turning back to him.

"Two questions before you leave."

"Um..Alright.."

"First, when the hell did you, Chang and Rutherford get so friendly?"

"Huh? We've known each other all our lives but recently they've been teaching me some self defense down at the park. Mike calls me a ninja these days." She grins proudly at the last.

"Oh.." Noah said unsure what to say to that so he just went to his second question, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Rachel cocked her head to the side, "Well, Santana asked me if I'd like to go shopping with her and Britney so I assume that I'll be doing that, why?"

Frowning at the mention of Satan, he replied with, "Chang and Rutherford are coming over tomorrow and I thought you might want to come hang out too but it's cool, nevermind."

Rachel bit her lip, thinking for a second before finally saying, "Well Matt and Mike are coming to my house for dinner tomorrow night, Santana and Britney might be staying as well so if you want to come, you're more than welcome."

"Okay, cool, sounds good" he replied, giving her a smirk, "I know for a fact, Satan thinks you're hot so if there's any girl on girl action tomorrow, make sure you get some pictures, alright?"

Rolling her eyes and smacking his arm, she replied with, "Good night, Noah"

He waved and she went inside, leaving him alone in his truck thinking back to what had went on that night. As it all came flashing in his head he came to a realization, 'Fuck, I like Berry again'

* * *

The next night came quickly and he rode over to Rachel's following Chang and Rutherford who had both smirked knowingly when he told them he was coming too but were smart enough to keep their mouths shut.

They pulled into her driveway and he silently cursed when he saw Satan's car parked up on the curb. This was going to be a long night.

When he walked inside, he saw Rachel jump up from her spot between San and Brit and hug Matt and Mike both before walking over to him and saying, "Hello, Noah. Glad you could make it"

He shrugged, "Free food is usually enough to get me to come anywhere, Berry"

He saw Santana and Mike both roll their eyes but he left it alone since she didn't see it.

"So Rae, want to show San and Brit some of those moves we've been practicing? I bet Noah'd be happy to let you show off on him"

Rachel frowned at Matt but said, "I'm sure they don't want to see anything of the sort, lets just go.."

"Ooo, I want to see" Britney interrupted, clapping.

"Sure, Berry, I'd love to see you kicking Puck's ass"

"In your dreams, Lopez. Berry can't kick my ass, even if I had an arm tied behind my back."

That was his mistake, he missed the look that passed over Rachel's face but Matt and Mike didn't and they both smirked, as Mike said, "Oh really? You don't' think our little ninja can beat you?"

Noah shook his head and Rachel smirked at him, "Well if you all insist, of course noah, I accept your challenge though there will be no need to tie you're arm behind your back, that'd be unfair. Shall we go to the basement where there's more room?"

Not letting him reply, she turned to go towards the stares, missing Mike and Matt high fiving and Santana and Britney laughing, as well as Puck's shocked face.

"Star are you sure.." She heard her dad call from the doorway.

"Don't worry, Dad, we won't break anything and we'll be up soon for dinner."

He just nodded and went back to the kitchen, long ago learning not to argue with that face.

"Rach," Noah started as they walked downstairs, "You don't have to prove anything to me"

"Of course I do, Noah. I need to prove to you that you're cocky, arrogant attitude is not appreciated and to knock you down a peg or two"

His mouth dropped but he stopped arguing as they stood facing each other in the middle of the open room that served as her self defense training/gymnastics room.

"Well, let's go" She said when he just stood there.

"I'm not going to fight you, Rach"

"It's just sparring, Noah. I do it with Mike and Matt all the time, now come on, unless you're scared."

He heard Santana snort and Britney chant 'scaredy cat, scaredy cat' and he knew what Rachel was doing but he still couldn't let it slide so instead he said, "You're on" and he went at her and she dodged and tripped him. It was then that he realized she was completely serious so he got back up and went after her again only to end up on the floor once more. This time instead of getting up he tripped her while she wasn't on guard and quickly got on top of her to pin her but she did some weird twist move and ended up on top, knee right above his groin, showing that if he moved, she'd make sure he wouldn't like it.

"Do you give up?" She whispered mouth right above his mouth, eyes staring into his eyes and all he could think about wasn't the fact that she was about to make him sterile but that she looked sexy as hell and he wanted to kiss her so he did. He leaned that last inch up and pressed his lips to hers, shocked she gasped and he slipped his tongue into her mouth hearing her moan slightly before pulling back, remembering where they were and more importantly with whom but he felt her knee move and took the opportunity to spin them around pinning her down and saying, "I win," before jumping up and reaching his hand down to her, she grabbed it as she was muttering about him cheating.

"He cheated, Mikey, Matt" She pouted at them and they both laughed at her.

"Sorry, Rach, though it was unorthodox, his move was completely legal" Mike replied, grinning even as she smacked him in the back of his head.

"San?" She questioned.

Santana just smirked and said, "All I gotta say is, told ya so"

Glaring at the girl, Rachel gave up and turned to Puck, "Rematch later"

"Anytime, babe" Puck replied with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, she marched up stairs with the rest following her, chuckling.

* * *

Throughout dinner Rachel talked with all of them though she seemed to be distracted, not that Puck could blame her, he was still focused on the kiss and why he had done it. He knew he liked her, he had realized that the night before but he also knew she had just broken up with Finn and that the last time they had dated she basically was using him as a Finn stand in(not that he wasn't doing the same to her it's just he knew he was different this time, he wasn't sure about her)

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Rachel say his name again.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at her.

She rolled her eyes and said, "I asked if you'd like to go on a walk with me, Noah"

"Oh, yeah sure," He replied, ignoring the multiple smirks that were shot their way and grabbing her hand, leading her out the door.

Outside, they just started walking around the block, neither paying attention to the fact that neither had let go of the others hand.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Noah asked her, smiling a little at her surprised look.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I know you love my company and I'm awesome and whatever but you wouldn't just out of the blue ask me to walk with you while all of our friends are there, not to mention your dads, if you didn't have something to say."

"Oh..well I guess that's true. I was just curious, why did you kiss me earlier?"

"Because I wanted too" He answered with a shrug.

She stopped, looking at him with her head cocked, "You wanted too? That's all?"

He shrugged again, "well yeah, you were on top of me looking sexy as hell and you're mouth was right there and I thought I really want to kiss her so I did"

She blushed then, "Oh, okay" was all she said, letting go of his hand but continuing the walk.

"Woah, hold up" Noah called, grabbing her hand to stop her, "That's it?"

"What do you mean? You kissed me because I was there and you wanted too, I got it, nothing else to talk about is there?"

See this was why he hated dealing with Rachel because no matter how cool she could be, she always made him say way more shit then he wanted to say to anyone, especially about feelings and damn it here he goes again..

"Sure there is. Look I know we both just found out about Finnocence and Q last night and with Matt moving and school starting, you've got a lot on your mind and shit but I was wondering if maybe you might want to hang out sometime. Tomorrow maybe?"

"We have been hanging out Noah. More so than normally actually, last night and then today."

Rolling his eyes as he thought this girl is either the most oblivious girl on the planet or just plain evil, making him spell out all of this, "No, Rach, I mean you and me. Just us."

"oh.. you mean like a date?" She asked, looking as if the light had just came on.

"Yeah, I guess, I don't know. I mean I know a lot happened and we're not that close and things didn't work out before but.." and he didn't get to continue because she leaned up on tip toe and kissed his cheek.

"I'd love too, Noah"

"Yeah?" He asked, looking down at her, to make sure she was really saying yes and not fucking with him.

"Definitely" She agreed, nodding as she smiled.

He hugged her then, picking her up and swinging her around, laughing as he heard her scream with laughter. "Noah! Put me down this instant or… and that's all he heard because he dropped her in the grass causing her to glare up at him. "That was unnecessary" she quipped but couldn't quite hide the smile on her face.

"You said put you down." He reminded her holding his hand down to help her up.

"I didn't mean drop me" She argued, reaching her hand up and grabbing his only to pull him down beside her and spinning so she was on top of him, pinning him to the grass.

"I win" she replied, leaning down and kissing his lips lightly before jumping up and sprinting towards the house.

"Hey! That's no fair! Get back here!" he yelled running after her, neither of them aware of the four kids watching them with smiles on their faces.

"They're not mixed up anymore" Britney said, happily.

"Nope, Brit, they're all better now." San agreed.

"Guess we don't have to worry about Rae anymore" Matt said, smiling after the pair.

"Nope, Puck'll take care of her and if he doesn't she'll go ninja on his ass" Mike agreed, with a smile of his own.

* * *

So no, they don't know what happened to change everything they used to feel or how the feelings they have now came to happen but what they do know is that they are happier now then they had been all summer and they finally feel able to breath and be themselves, with the person they are falling for by their side.

* * *

**The ending I had trouble with so it's not really what I wanted but it works. Hope you enjoyed :) **


End file.
